


Brownies of Realization

by the_toadlet



Series: Treats & Pastries -Phan [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_toadlet/pseuds/the_toadlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan goes against his word and goes on the internet the day after the couple posts the fated 'Day in the Life' video with their unexplained rings...</p>
<p>Set about halfway through Wedding Cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brownies of Realization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lynchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynchie/gifts).



> As requested by Lynchie:  
> no chance of a continuation I suppose? perhaps the internet exploding over dans ring they haven't explained?

Phil was dozing on the sofa and Dan figured it wouldn't hurt(much) to see what the phandom had done with the rings. So Dan edged out from under Phil's arm and grabbed his treasured laptop. He opened it slowly, as if it would explode, and pressed the on button. The screen flickered to life. The first thing Dan noticed when he logged in was his twitter feed. It was fuller than usual, and the tweets he could see seemed to be either questions, all caps random letter screaming, or pictures of their rings. The second thing he noticed was tumblr.

It was scary.

The porn drawings of them had increased dramatically, and Dan cringed at how graphic some of them were. The hate had doubled, and Dan was surprised when he noticed some of it was from their shippers. The hate from them was more of "Unless you are marrying each other, we don't support you," and it made Dan actually sadder that anything else. So he decided to send out a tweet later in the day, later because Phil was starting to stir a little. And Dan didn't think Phil would much like to know that Dan had gone on social media after they had decided not to. Dan was so happy with Phil, he didn't feel like he deserved the glorious saint Phil truly was. So Dan avoided angering Phil in every way possible.  
" Dan?" Phil's sleepy voice was super cute, in Dan's opinion.  
" Yeah, Phil?"  
" Can we make brownies?"  
" Why?"  
" I'm really craving brownies."  
" Sure. I think we have a box mix in the cupboard."  
" Yay!" Dan shook his head in amusement and helped Phil to his feet. Phil (almost)ran into the kitchen and started rummaging through the cupboards. He found a only slightly out of date brownie mix sitting near the back of the sauce(?) cupboard and he looked like he was going to break his face with his smile. " Dan! Look! Do we have the stuff to make it?" Dan grinned at the man-child bouncing in the middle of their kitchen.  
" I don't know. You have the box, look what we need and find it." Phil stared at the back of the box and wrinkled his nose in thought.  
" Yup!" Phil looked back up and bit his lip in excitement.  
\---  
They had been baking for a few minutes before Phil commented on how tense Dan was.  
" What?" Dan looked up at Phil, his eyes wide and almost fearful.  
" You look like your hamster disappeared." Dan smiled with one side of his face.  
" How do you know it hasn't?" " Because we got rid of Dil last year." Phil's face was completely straight and Dan leaned his head in acknowledgement. They had gotten rid of Dilly the hamster last year. It was tragic. " So, what are you thinking about? It can't be nothing." Dan shrugged. He was thinking about what he saw on social media, but he couldn't tell Phil that.  
" Just stuff. The usual." Phil tilted his head.  
" I don't think it's that. That usually has you looking more alone, but now you just look angry and sad. What are you thinking about?" Dan blanched. How did Phil notice this stuff?  
" Um..." It didn't escape Phil that Dan's voice had gone several shades higher. Phil frowned slightly.  
" You know you can tell me anything, right? I won't judge you. Unless you suddenly hate Buffy or something." Dan cracked a smile, but it wasn't a true smile and Phil could see it. " Please, Dan? I'm kinda worried about you." Dan's eyebrows shot up to his hairline.  
" I... Remember the nap you had earlier?" Phil raised an eyebrow, but gestured Dan to continue. " While you were napping I looked at tumblr." That explained it. " The Phans have ganged up on us, and they're saying stuff like they won't support us unless we got married to each other. Its not good, Phil." Phil swept Dan close and hugged him. Dan sighed into his neck and curled his hands into Phil's shirt.  
" I get it. We'll put out some tweets and tell them that's not okay. Sound good? We can announce our marriage at the same time. But maybe we leave out the fact that we're marrying each other?" Dan lifted his head from where it lay on Phil's shoulder and smiled just before kissing Phil deeply. And just before the timer went off for brownies. Dan and Phil both jumped and curled together before laughing.  
\---  
Dan and Phil both sent out fairly angry tweets on how rude and inappropriate it was to demand that they marry one another. The apologetic response was overall pretty good, but the phandom wanted to know "wtf the rings are for?". So Phil tweeted out that Dan and Phil had both been proposed to and they both said yes(technically the truth). They got a mixed reaction: demands on who they were marrying, congrats to both of them, and some sad tweets from people who thought they weren't marrying each other. Dan shut his laptop with a defiant smack when he was done and sagged against the sofa next to Phil. Long day was an understatement.

At least they had brownies to make up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> K SO PEOPLE DOES ANYONE WANT ME TO ADD TO THIS SERIES I HAVE NO IDEAS


End file.
